Blood Brothers
by Baleef101
Summary: Yusei and Jack are leading normal lives at Martha's orphanage. When Martha goes out shopping, the two are left in charge. It doesn't take long before Jack discovers Yusei's dark secret...
1. Chapter 1

NOTE:

This is a really short first chapter. I'll try to write longer chapters once things start to pick up in the story .w.

* * *

It was a normal, sunny day in Satellite. Martha was getting ready to go do her monthly shopping. She had to buy enough for all the kids in the orphanage, plus herself, so she went once a month to stock up on anything they might need.

"Now kids, I want you to play nicely while I'm out doing the shopping, alright?"

"Yes, Martha!"

She smiled warmly at the enthusiastic children, then, she turned to two of her oldest boys: Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas: ages 12 and 13.

"Now Yusei, Jack, I'm leaving you two in charge while I'm gone. Is that alright with you?"

Yusei, being the responsible young man he was, spoke up.

"Yes, Martha. We'll make sure everyone's alri—"

Jack butted in before Yusei could finish his sentence.

"Don't worry about it at all, Martha! Jack Atlas will take care of this! If anyone steps out of line, they're gonna get a taste of my power!"

Martha chuckled at him.

"My, my, Jack, I've never seen you so enthusiastic before!"

Jack smirked and struck a heroic pose.

"Of course! A future King has to watch over his subjects and keep them in check!"

She chuckled again and turned to the other children once more.

"Alright, children, I've got to go now before it gets any later. Be good everyone!"

She leaned down and whispered in Yusei's ear.

"And Yusei, make sure Jack doesn't do anything reckless, you hear?"

Yusei smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry Martha, we'll handle things here."

"I hope so. Oh, don't forget to take your medicine if I'm not back to give it to you. You know what happens when you don't take it."

Yusei looked away slightly, but smiled reassuringly, wiping away his former expression.

"I won't forget. You worry too much, Martha."

She stood up and started to make her way out the door.

"Alright, children, I'm off! Be good for Yusei and Jack while I'm gone!"

The kids resounded with a simultaneous "Okay!" as Martha left out the door.

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

With a bit of feedback from my first chapter, I've updated it so it doesn't spoil anything right away. If it ruined your reading experience, I apologize for those of you who already read it. I'll remember this for future chapters/stories!

I'm new to writing things, so I'm still learning.

Also, this chapter's longer! Awesome, right?

* * *

A few hours after Martha left, the children were all having fun in the backyard of the orphanage, Yusei and Jack watching them. When the two were left in charge of the others, Jack would often play with the other kids, wrestling the boys to see who was stronger. Yusei usually preferred to stay at a distance, reading his favorite books while keeping a watchful eye on the others, _especially_ Jack.

Today was one of those days. Jack was off playing with the other kids in a game of baseball, and Yusei was sitting under one of the orphanage's many big, shady trees, reading a book about mechanics. He looked up from his book to see that the kids had stopped playing. Yusei, not knowing what had happened, put down his book and went to investigate.

"Hey, what's going on, Jack? Did something happen?"

Jack looked over his shoulder at Yusei with a mildly irritated expression on his face.

"Taro here is being a wimp! He's trying to back out of the game! Says he hurt his ankle or something while he was running, but he sure looks fine to me!"

Yusei's eyes widened with concern as he ran towards the injured boy, who was limping to one side trying not to put pressure on his injury. Yusei crouched down and quickly examined his ankle.

"Jack, are you crazy!? He's hurt! He can't keep playing on that ankle! Taro needs to rest!"

Jack looked even angrier than before after hearing this.

"We're in the middle of a game! We can't just stop! Someone's got to take his place then!"

One of the other children started to speak up in Yusei's defense.

"Y-Yusei's right…Taro needs to rest, and we can always start the game back up la—"

Jack cut him off before he could finish.

"I'M IN CHARGE HERE, SO YOU'LL ALL DO WHAT I SAY!"

Yusei became furious when Jack started yelling at the others. He stormed over to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder, quickly and roughly turning him around to face him.

"I think you forget that Martha put _BOTH_ of us in charge, Jack. I don't appreciate you yelling at everyone just because you want to finish a game. We need to get Taro some ice for his ankle. We can finish the game later."

Just as the words left his lips, Taro walked over and grabbed Yusei's arm, gently pulling it from Jack's shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, Yusei. I'll be fine. You can take my place in the game. I know Jack wants to finish it, so you should let him, right?"

Yusei started to calm down and pondered his next action. He swayed just slightly; that happened any time he got angry. It made him feel lightheaded. One of the other children bravely spoke up a few moments later.

"I-I kinda wanna finish the game too…Come on, Yusei! Take Taro's place, please?"

Yusei continued to ponder, but he eventually gave an answer.

"Alright, I'll play. But we make it quick, okay?"

Jack smiled with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Alright, let's play! Tetsu is up to bat! Everyone else, take your places!"

* * *

Yusei sat on the bench, waiting for his turn to bat. He was starting to feel a bit worse now. He was sweating a little, and had a slight shortness of breath. His lightheadedness had gotten worse as well. One of his teammates asked if he were alright, and he quickly perked up, playing it off as nervousness, having not been a huge sports-player in his life. Finally, it was Yusei's turn to play.

"Alright, Yusei, you're up!" Jack called.

Yusei took the plate, bat in hand. He assumed a batting position, but he kept feeling worse the longer time passed on. He was starting to pant hard now. He felt like he was going to pass out at any moment. Then he realized what was really causing his body to react this way.

"My medicine…! I-I completely forgot about it! I've got to go get it...now!"

Jack, who was just about to pitch, lowered his arm and called out to Yusei in concern.

"Yusei, you alright? You're not looking too well…"

Yusei was struggling to stand up now. He could barely see or hear anything. He was starting to black out. He kept trying to force himself to stay conscious, saying to himself a steady mantra of

"I can fight it…I can make it inside...I can...fight it…!"

But he could fight it no more. Without warning, he dropped the bat and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Jack dropped his baseball entirely and ran to Yusei's side. The other children, unsure of what to do, stood in fear and shock.

"Yusei! YUSEI! Are you okay!? ANSWER ME!"

There was no answer. Jack, now worried and panicking, quickly scooped up the boy and carried him to the infirmary room of the orphanage.

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for the late update! I finally got an opportunity to post this chapter . I'll try to get chapters out more regularly in the future 3

* * *

Jack sat next to the bed, his heart racing. It'd been an hour since Yusei had collapsed for no apparent reason. He was worried out of his mind that something was seriously wrong with him. Not even once had Yusei stirred or so much as moved since Jack brought him to the infirmary. The other children were worried as well, but Jack refused to let any of them see Yusei.

"They don't know him like I do…how could they know how I feel right now…" he thought to himself. "Besides, I feel like it was my fault that he got this way…"

He started to tear up. He didn't know where these feelings were coming from, nor could he distinguish whether they resulted from guilt or something more. Just as the tears were about to spill over, Martha quietly made her way into the room.

"Jack! Is Yusei okay? Taro told me what happened in the backyard, but do you know what caused it?"

Jack, surprised by Martha's intrusion, quickly wiped his eyes free of tears and collected himself before he spoke.

"I…I don't know, Martha. He got up to bat and just collapsed! He looked fine before…"

Martha looked over at Yusei with a concerned look.

"Do you know if he took his medicine today?"

Jack stopped, his eyes widening. Yusei hadn't. He knew he had to take it every day, but he never saw him take it today.

"I don't think he has…Is that why this happened?"

"It is. If he doesn't take it, any sort of major physical exertion can cause him to pass out pretty easily. It's _very_important that he takes it every day."

She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle containing a dark red liquid. She then pulled a small cup out of the same cabinet and began to pour the liquid into it. It was thick-looking…

…almost like blood.

"Jack, be a dear and sit Yusei up for a minute while I prepare his medicine."

Jack did as he was told and sat Yusei up in the bed. Martha walked over to Yusei and opened his mouth a little, enough to where she could pour the medicine in.

"Umm, Martha…is that…blood?"

Martha administered Yusei's medicine and tilted his head back, making him swallow it.

"Of course not, Jack. Although it does look like it, doesn't it?"

She washed the cup out and tossed it in the garbage, then put the bottle of medicine back where it was, closing the cabinet behind her. She walked back over to Yusei and laid him back down in a comfortable position.

"Yusei should wake up shortly. That medicine works pretty quickly."

Martha left the room and closed the door. Jack sat down next to Yusei again. Sure enough, within a few minutes, Yusei woke up.

"Yusei! You're finally awake! I'm so glad…"

Yusei sat up, but didn't speak. He didn't even so much as look at Jack for the longest time.

"Yusei…? Are you alright…?"

He slowly turned his head to face Jack. What Jack saw was enough to horrify even him. Yusei's ocean blue eyes had been replaced with blood red ones, glowing, piercing into his very soul. He let out a low growl, revealing a pair of long, sharp fangs.

Jack now realized what he was dealing with. But before he could even act, Yusei grabbed him and pulled him close. He covered his mouth so he couldn't cry for help. It was then that Jack felt an intense pain as Yusei sank his fangs deep into his neck.

End Chapter 3.


End file.
